Yours Truly and Forever, Melantha Snape
by thumperdaughter4ever
Summary: Draco meets a daughter of Snape's that he never knew about. She is set to kill him on orders of the Dark Lord, but could she ever kill the only person that makes her feel complete?Please R


A/N This is right after Draco is supposed to kill Dumbeldore and Draco has left Hogwarts (what did you expect?)

"Dark Lord" said Draco bowing down at his master's feet. "I tried I really tried to kill Dumbeldore, but Snape wasn't having patience" "How dare you disobey the Dark Lord?" Voldemort screamed. "This causes for punishment" he screamed into Draco's face. "Oh Dark Lord, Please I will do anything, but please don't punish me" Draco cried. "No, I am soft for no one at all"

And with that he cursed Draco, after Draco was done screaming in agony, because of the Crucio curse being thrown at him with such force he passed out, Voldemort woke him up easily and said

"Now you will pay for what you didn't do and you will now find out what the Dark Lord does to people who don't obey" Voldemort walked over to Draco pulled up his left sleeve and said Seisiempeiria and slowly, but surely causing pain pulled the Dark Mark off of Draco's skin, As he did he screamed "You are a disgrace to all Death Eaters and you shall pay. Draco was now crying and laying in a heap, and with one more hit at the Draco with the Crucio curse he left Draco there.

Draco woke up several hours later in the middle of the night and in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and tried to get up, but the pain in his side hurt to bad. Then he remembered what happened and he prayed more than anything to be dead at that moment. Silently he said the healing jinx for his side and pointed a finger at it. After several minutes he got up and still hurting he apparated to Hogsmeade, as he was walking down the street he noticed the Hogs Head pub was still open. He walked in and trying to ignore the amount of pain that was still coming from his side he went and sat down at the bar. "Ahh Mr. Malfoy" said the barman. "The usual I take it" "No I'll just have a butterbeer instead of Firewhiskey today." "Get into some trouble did you" said the barman "No, I just am not feeling to well already. I had a long night." Draco explained.

Popping the cap on the butterbeer and slipping something into it without Draco noticing, the barman handed the "butterbeer" to Draco. He had slipped a Quick Drunk Potion into Draco's drink. Draco was drunk within fifteen seconds of drinking it which is what the barman wanted, it was easier for him to find out what was going on on the dark side. He got Draco drunk everytime Draco came in there.

Suddenly Draco got up and started walking towards a pretty woman in the corner.

"What's your name baby?" Draco asked with his voice slurring even more by the moment. "Melantha Snape" woman replied.

"Snape as in your a daughter of Snape's?"

"Yes do you have some kind of issue with that?" she asked looking at him as if he was a bag of dragon dung. "No" He replied stupidly. "It's just Snape never told us that he had a daughter that's all."

"That's because he had me in hiding in America, he didn't want me to get hurt if he ended up doing something wrong, but I come here once in a while and meet him here, and that's why I'm here now"

"Melantha, why are you talking to this young man?" questioned Snape without noticing that it was Draco, and sounding very fatherly which was scaring Malfoy. "You know that you are not allowed to talk to people when you come here" Snape said sneering and turning back into his old self. "Dad I'm old enough now by wizarding standards to do anything I want and you know that so will you please come sit down with your only daughter and eat a nice meal." Snape looked like he was going to argue back, but settled in front of the table. Melantha was surprised her words actually made him sit down, but didn't say anything. Draco just sat there watching this story unfold and he was becoming slightly more sober. After Melantha started eating dinner with her father, Draco wandered back over to the bar and again went through the Quick Drunk Potion drill again, seeing as the Quick Drunk Potion only lasts fifteen minutes, the barman was quick with questions about the Death Eaters and such. When Draco showed started to pull up his left sleeve the barman expected to see the dark mark, cause another time Draco told him that he had been branded with the dark mark. Instead he saw a large red spot where the dark mark was supposed to be.

"What happened Draco?" the barman asked. "Isn't it obvious?" he replied "He took it off of me and told me while he was doing it that I was a disgrace to him and fellow Death Eaters"

"Wow" the barman whispered "that's harsh" and then saying nothing more and letting the potion wear off went into the back room. Five minutes later Snape walked out of the pub looking tired and disheveled. Melantha was looking sad and angry as she walked over to the bar, the barman came out and she ordered a Firewhiskey and downed it quickly. "Bad day?" questioned Draco. "Just slightly, my father wants me to stay in America and I want to stay here and do some work"

"What kind of work?" asked Draco interestedly. "work for the dark lord" she whispered leaning over to him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked, blushing slightly. Knowing her only for half an hour he felt kind of embarrassed that he just blurted out that question. "You know being unbranded with the dark mark that my father will never let me see you right?" "Melantha you yourself said earlier that you are of age by wizarding standards and that you could do anything you like." Draco explained. At that moment Melantha grabs him and kisses him very passionately on the lips. Breaking apart after about two minutes, Draco asked "Would you like to come see the Malfoy Manor?" "That sounds great" Melantha said in between kissing him.

When they got there he showed her his room slowly they made their way to his bed. Slowly laying down he planted kisses on her neck and slowly worked his way down. She could feel the temptation rising through her, he slowly lifted her shirt over her head breaking the kiss for a small moment, she lifted his shirt over his head and slipped her hands down his rock hard abs. He started unlatching her bra, and temptation started rising even more in both of them, he was kissing her on her neck now and slid his hands over her body, slowly he started unbuttoning her pants and she kissed him harder and more passionately, she slipped her hands down his chest and started to unbutton his pants.

Two days later he still hadn't heard from Melantha and was starting to wonder if she really liked him or if it was just to have a one night stand. A day later he got an owl from her it said:

Dear Draco,

sorry to leave like this I had to come back to the states for two weeks, I will however be able to go out with you when I come back. I have to clear up some stuff here with my mother, and she isn't doing to well right now. I will tell you everything later

Yours Truly,

Melantha Snape

He smiled when he read the letter, she was going to come back and that made him feel better. Being that his parents were dead and gone, he had the manor to himself.

Two weeks later at about six-thirty at night she apparated to his house making him jump cause she apparated right beside him. Smiling she walked over to him sat on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, letting his tongue roam her mouth. She pulled away and said, "So when do you plan to take me to dinner" He smiled "Oh, right now is good right?" he got up and grabbed her hand and led her through the living room over to the dining room. He had transformed it to make it all nice and cozy for her. "Oh Draco it's lovely!" she exclaimed.

There was a small table and two chairs candles and a rose laying across her plate, the room was kind of dark, but she loved how romantic it was. He led her over to the table and pulled out her chair she sat down, and then he sat down beside her and reached down beside him and coming back up holding a two dozen roses he said "I think these are for you" "Oh Draco they're lovely!" she exclaimed kissing him again. They had a nice dinner and he had made all the food by himself. After they cleaned up dinner she grabbed his hand and led him towards his bedroom.

_Previously:_

Draco hadn't really known where she had gone for most of the two weeks, it was true that she did go see her mother, but that only took a day out of her time.

"_Dark Lord" Melantha said bowing down to him. When Voldemort turned to her during the death eater meeting. "Melantha I am going to set you to a certain task" he explained. "Yes I will do it faithfully and complete your commands" "Good now your task" "You are to kill Draco Malfoy, I don't think that I would want him to spill anything to the wrong people" Snape looked over at Melantha and then at the Dark Lord like he was crazy. "Dark Lord, I don't think Melantha is strong enough for that kind of task yet" Snape inquired. "Yes, well I think she is and even though you are her father I am the smarter one here aren't I?" Voldemort hissed. "Yes Dark Lord" Snape mumbled. Melantha was startled by these words, but didn't say anything._

_End of previously_

While Melantha took Draco up to his room she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head of what the Dark Lord had said, yet she couldn't disobey him, cause she knew if she did that he would kill her father. She had the knife in her pocket(she figured she would leave the it to the muggle way of killing) She starts to kiss him as they fall onto his couch, he slides his hands up her her shirt and slides it over her head. Taken by hormones she couldn't bring herself to kill him at that moment. She had loved the way he cared about her and made her dinner and gave her flowers even when it was for no reason at all.

She slips his shirt over his head and lays her hands on his stomach she couldn't figure out why she had to kill him there was the obvious reasons of course but she didn't want to kill him, but on the other side she didn't want her father to be killed. He was kissing her more passionately and she couldn't help, but feel guilty. Suddenly hormones took over and they were making out. At this point he already had unbuttoned her pants and taken them off of her just leaving them on the couch. Kissing him more passionately by the second she started to reach down and unbutton his pants. They rolled over and "AAHH!" Draco screamed she could see blood coming out of his back and immediately knew what had happened. "What is this a trap?" he screamed at her. "No I swear it wasn't" she said pleadingly. This time he wasn't so forgiving, Being pissed off he threw a curse. Next thing he knew she was laying on the floor of his room, Dead. He felt sad the moment he saw her, he had just killed the only person who ever took a chance with him and he killed her, slowly getting off the couch he got down on the floor and laid over her and cried.

Suddenly he started to look through her stuff that was in her purse that happened to be on the floor.

He found a piece of paper that was in her wallet and very wrinkled, and this is what it said:

_Dear Draco,_

_I don't want to have to kill you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you with all my heart. I work for the Dark Lord. If I don't kill you he will kill my father. As much as a jerk as my father may be I don't want to live without him, but I also don't want to live without you, you are the greatest. When you gave me flowers, and we went on that long walk. You know me you can reach into my soul and connect with the deepest parts of me. The way you touch me and the way you feel I can't live without you. You are truly the one I love and I love you with all my heart you are the one who makes me feel complete. I cannot live without you, the pain will stab me to much. I want to be with you forever, but I guess I can't. I hope you will always love me._

_Yours Truly and Forever, _

_Melantha Snape_

Well that will be all people I hope you enjoyed :D please R&R thx


End file.
